


Danganronpa Killing Harmony

by GhostyToasty



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Canon Rewrite, Divergent Timelines, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, M/M, Mild Gore, Murder, Murder Mystery, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostyToasty/pseuds/GhostyToasty
Summary: Have you ever wonder what would have happened if Drv3 went a little differently? This is a retelling of the cannon storyline that explores different outcomes. (The first few chapters are written in first person, but the rest are written in third person. If you hate first person, I apologize in advance. Just try to stick it out until the POV swap.)
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	1. Ultimate Revival

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone is confused, this is a rewrite of the cannon story, with different victims, different mysteries, different blackends, and differnt events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please mind the warnings! If you are even the slightest bit uncomfy with violence or character death, please find a different fic. Because the killing order is switched up, one of your favorite characters has a high chance of dying.  
> If you wish to skip the prologue, start at chapter 4. A few things may not make sense, but most of it stays close to cannon.

Kaede Akamatsu, the protagonist of this crazy story. And Kaede Akamatsu, was dead. Probably. Was this what death felt like? No memory, no noise, so escape from the endless dark pit of..... a locker? I reached out my hand to brush my fingers against the cold metal and gave it a push. It opened. My feet wobbled as I tried to steady my self in an attempt to not fall flat on my face. Once I had cleared my spinning head, I snatched up the chance to look around.

My metal prison was shoved against the wall of what looked to be a classroom. A grimy, overgrown, classroom. The walls were dirty, with ivy shoving through cracks to great me like a horrible birthday present. The rest of the room wasn't much better. Barbed wire choked the dusty windows and I voted to keep far away from the string of razors, hoping to leave here with both eyes intact. Desks were lined in neat rows and covered in a thin coat of rust. The only thing that looked new was a flashing screen with a tangle of wires and speakers attached overhead.

I jumped behind one of the desks and screamed as the locker next to mind let out clank followed by the bang of someone hitting the floor. I slowly made my way over to the locker, ready to run at the newfound danger. Instead, I saw a boy grinning sheepishly up at me, his face coated with a look of confusion that was mirrored in my own.

He shrieked and striped to force himself back into the locker. "Who are you, are you with those other guys?!" 

"What other guys?" The boy looked about my age, blue hair tucked under a hat that was slightly askew from the fall. 

"The people who kidnapped me!"

"Kidnapped?" And he looked at me like I was was the insane one. I extended a hand but he swatted it away. 

"What are you going to do to me? Where am I?!"

"Just calm down." I reached again and the boy let me rest a hand on his shoulder. "I'm Kaede Akamatsu." 

"Uh, I'm Shuichi Saihara."

"Alright Shuichi, I need you to listen to me. Shut up! I'm confused too."

"Sorry."

I took a deep breath and leaned back against the desk. What was Shuichi saying? Kidnapped? Oh, right! I was kidnapped too! I remembered being shoved into a car and screaming for help. Everything else was kind of fuzzy. Were we kidnapped by the same people? 

I didn't realize I was thinking aloud until Shuichi answered me. "I think so. But why me? I nothing special? Are you rich or famous?"

"No, I'm ordinary too." This all felt so strange. I just wanted to fall asleep and wake up in my own bed. Shuichi joined me in inspecting the classroom.

"Find anything?"

"No, but I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier."

"It's okay, I probably deserved it." He's scratched the back of his neck and offered me a lopsided grin.

"Should we poke around outside?" I helped him shove open the door, but immediately regretted it when I caught a glimpse of what was waiting for us on the other side.

"Hell yeah! Found you!" We starred in horror at the hulking pile of machinery That towered over us. It's eyes glowed red, bathing everything around us in a crimson haze as it screamed with laughter. This thing could squash me like a bug if I wasn't careful.

"We need to get out of here!" I bolted down the hallway with Shuichi in tow. The monster's footsteps echoed behind us, a terrifying remind of what would happen if we slowed down. We turned a corner and were stopped short by another one of those horrifying creatures. We sprinted full speed down hallways and in flights of steps before tumbling headfirst through a doorway. 

"Oh! More people arrived!"

We were met with a crowd of unfamiliar students. This couldn't be right! Everyone looked so...normal. 

"Did you get chased down by that monster too?"

"Yeah." I took a step forward with Shuichi in my heels as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Should I check on what's happening?"

"No, it's too dangerous!"

Everyone talked at once. Some plotted our escape, other tried to piece together what was happening, and a few burst into tears.

"Hey!" I shouted, trying to get everyone's attention over the pure chaos.

"That makes 16."

"What?" 

A boy with messy green hair and a halfway buttoned cardigan stepped away from the crowd. "I'm talking about us, there are 16 of us. I'm Rantari Amami." He flipped his hair away from his face. "Let's just leave it at that for now."

"Why are you so calm? Do you know somethin' we don't, fuck face?!" Another girl demanded.

"An unknown voice thundered through the gym. "Okay everyone! Quiet now, shimmy down!"

"No, no, no, it's simmer down," another voice argued. Five of the monsters stomped forward, blocking any path of escape.

"Thanks for bearing with us!" They laughed in unison. 

Suddenly, being dead seemed a whole lot better

"It's those monsters that chased us!" Someone shouted.

"We're not monsters, these are the exisals! Highly mobile, bipedal weapon platforms. Wonder what would happen in we took it for a spin, maybe kill of a couple of 'em?"

"Wait! It wouldn't be any fun to pick on normal, boring, kids!" The girl next to me fiddled with her green braids. There was no way that would work, but it was worth a shot. 

"Nah, you's right, we could think of such better ways to kill ya! Squeeze outcha guts like toothpaste!"

"Blegh, I can't handle gore! It's too...gory!" Wailed another one.

"What if we start peelin' off ya limbs like string cheese?" A third one offered. I was going to die here, in a room full of strangers. This isn't how I thought it would end.

"No, no, no! We can't kill them with the exisals." Another one of the creatures said. "According to the schedule, the exisals don't show up till later."

"But...we're in the exisals now!" 

"Oh, yeah."

We watched the argument unfold in utter confusion. Was I going to die or not?

"We ain't supposed to be in the exisals for our first appearance, someone screwed up big time!"

"I told 'ya to read the script!"

"No, that was someone else's job!"

"Well can't we just get out of the mechs?"

"Eh, worth a shot."

I don't know what I was expecting to see, but it wasn't what happened. Five colorful bears took a flying leap out of the exisals, landing in front of us with a "Tada!" They all struck a pose before yelling, "Rise and shine, ursine! With our powers combined, we are the Monokubs!" They waited for the applause that never came, starring up at us expectedly.

...Huh?

"See? We're outta the exisals now. Now we're not so scary, right? Right? Right?!" The red one asked. 

"His desperation is strangely terrifying...!" The pink on adjusted the flower on her head.

"You's punkasses better brace yourselves!"

"And he's just outright terrifying!" The pink bear squealed in fear, her high pitched voice straining my ears.

"I'm a messenger from hell, here to drag y'all down to hell and to the depth of hell!" The blue on thundered.

His rant was cut off by his yellow counterpart. "No, no, Monokid. You're saying hell too much and it's ruining the hellish impact!" 

So the blue bear was called Monokid, huh?

"Eh? What's hellish mean?" The red on asked

"Hey! What's up with these stuffed animals, how are they movingly?" Asked a kid near the back of the room as he fixed the spikes in his hair.

"I-I have no idea." Replied an equally confused girl with blue hair and glasses. I really wish we had gotten a chance to learn each other's names.

"They seem to refer to themselves as the 'Monokubs'," said an boy in front of me. He was so short, he couldn't have been much taller than the bears in question.

"Moving stuffed animals..." I repeated."Wait, you guys call yourselves the...Monokubs?"

"Don't bother asking Monkdam, he only talks to close friends." The red bear said, gesturing to the green bear that had stayed silent throughout the entire debacle. "The years of abuse have really done a number on his heart... Isn't that right Monodam?"

I think I'm more confused than when we started. Monodam stayed silent.

"M-Monodam! You won't even open your heart for me!?"

"Looks like I was right," Rantaro murmured. "This is exactly what I thought it was. But who's behind all of this? Why the theatrics?"

"Shaddup, all you's is givin, me a headache from boredom!"

"Actually don't they all seem kind of boring? Look at their clothes!" The red bear looked us up and down.

"Wait a minute, do ya think that they haven't been given their first memory yet?"

"Well, that should've happened before they woke up!"

"No one answered my question! If you are the monokubs, then-" I was cut off when Monokid stomped his foot in annoyance. 

"Hey, who are you punks?!" We looked at him in curiosity.

"We're just wondering...do you have ultimates?"

"I...don't think so?" I answered. I was pretty good at some things, but I wouldn't call it an ultimate talent. The rest nodded in agreement.

"I knew it, they don't have their first memory yet!" Monokid thundered. "Monophanie, weren't you in charge of that?"

The pink bear hung her head, before closing her eyes and snoring.

"Did she just...go to sleep?" The red bear poked her before turning back to the rest of the Monokubs. "Was she really that tired?"

"She's obviously fakin' it," replied the yellow bear, shouting over Monophanie's loud snores

"Even if she is faking, she looks peaceful. We should let her be," Monotaro decided.

Monokid crossed his arms. "If you say so!"

"Well, if you guys really are the Monokubs-" I tried agin before being interrupted by the yellow bear.

"Don't worry about us, the real issue is you's bastards. To call it an issue would be putting it mildly. This is actually a huge problem... You've all forgotten your talents."

"Forgotten?" Demanded a boy with long hair and a black mask.

"See," The red bear started. "According to the backstory, there's and ultimate hunt going on. Now you've gone and become different people. This really is a big problem.

"This is pointless, they don't know anything anyway." The yellow bear adjusted his glasses. Do bears need glasses? "The first thing we need for you to do is remember your true selves."

"Yeah! You need to reclaim your sealed talents and regain your memories!" Monophanie cheered, seemingly forgetting she was supposed to be asleep before trailing off with a snore as she remembered.

"What sealed talents?" Asked a short girl with red hair. Her voice was high and nasally. She definitely didn't sound like a high school student, but we had bigger issues to deal with.

"Let's just get on with it, no one wants to listen to a bunch of whiny high schoolers!" The yellow bear snapped.

I don't remember blacking out, but when I came too I was wearing different clothes.

"You all look like real ultimates!" Cheered Monophanie as I inspected my new outfit.

"Ultimates?" Asked Shuichi, who had stayed mostly quiet. He was now wearing striped pants and a matching button up shirt.

"Next up, the memories you's been waiting for!" Said the yellow bear. I still didn't know his name.

"Hell yeah, then we can start the killing game!" Monokid yelled. He seemed to yell a lot. Wait, killing game?!

"It's time for...the flashback light!" I wasn't paying attention to which bear was speaking anymore, I was still trying to figure out what was happening. 

"So long, bear well!" They chanted in unison. Then everything went dark.

Kaede Akamatsu, the protagonist of this crazy story. And Kaede Akamatsu, was dead. Probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic may be a bit slow to updates because I'm working with so many characters that I want to get a good understanding of. I also want to do the murders justice by creating interesting trials and I may need several rewrites of a chapter before that is possible. Please be patient, this is my first long and planned out fic and I'm figuring it out as I go along!


	2. Ultimate Rerevival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me! The first couple chapters of this need to be cannon compliant in order to lay out the foundation for the story I want to tell. After all the other ultimates and killing game are introduced, I can start going completely off script.

I extended a hand into the darkness and shoved, crying out in pain as I collided with the hard floor. Where am I? Is this...a classroom? Before I had a chance to look around, I toppled over agin, this time shove down as someone fell out of the locker behind me. The boy on top of me screamed as struggled to stand up. He jumped back and screamed again.

"Stop screaming! I'm not a monster!" 

"Oh, sorry..." The boy fixed the buttons on his uniform, not meeting my eye.

"I'm sorry too, I'm just confused. I don't know what's going on. Which is why we need to stay calm. Oh! 'Gymnopedie No. 1' by Erik Satie." The boy looked even more confused then before. "Just try to imagine that beautiful melody, so sorrowful, just calming you heart. Whenever I'm stressed-"

"Rise and shine, ursine!" Came a chant from behind us. We whipped around and I yelped as my hip collided with a desk. There was no way I was leaving here without half a dozen bruises. But when I saw what had called out, I was even more confused then when I had tumbled out of the locker. Five tiny bears were stood at the front of the room, each half white with round bellies and toothy grins that were interrupted by yellow pacifiers. I was hallucinating, there was no other way that stuffed bears just spoke!

"Are those teddy bears?" The boy had jumped behind me and was peaking over my shoulder. How chivalrous, letting a girl shield you.

"No, you can freak out about that! It's an actual monster!"

The read bear hung his head in shame. "You humans are so mean, calling us monsters. You're the real monsters here."

"If I'm a monster, than I'm a pretty monster!" Announced the pink bear.

"So am I, I really won the genetic lottery with these stunning looks!" The red bear added.

"No, this is impossible," I stated. "You're just little stuffed toys! You can't talk!"

"We're not the Monokids, we're stuffed toys!" Declared the blue bear.

"Uh, Monokid? I think you're saying you lines backwards," whispered the yellow bear.

"Monokids?" I asked.

"Have you heard of us?" Asked the pink bear.

"No, it's just that, this is weird. I've never met living stuffed animals."

The bear cubs all cheered. "Yay, it worked!"

"I'm sorry, what's going on asked the boy, still hiding behind me.

"Alright, one issue at a time," demanded the red bear.

"Look at you, Monotaro, so damn reliable!" Roared Monokid.

"So helpful!" Agreed the link bear.

"What's you question?" Asked Monotaro

I had so many questions, but I started with, "We're are we?"

"This is..." Monotaro paused for effect. "The Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles!"

"I've never heard of the ultimate academy," said the boy.

"Of course you haven't, this school was made for you sixteen cretins." The pink bear clapped her...hands? Paws? Whatever.

"Sixteen?"

"Yep! All sixteen of you ultimate are safe in this school!" The yellow bear fiddled with his glasses and looked up at me.

"Ultimates?" 

"You do know what ultimates are, right? The government scouts 'em through Ultimate Initiative."

"An ultimate means you're the best at a certain skill," the pink bear clarified. 

"I know what an ultimate is, I already know because I am one."

"Well then you better remember this time. No forgettin on your part!" The yellow bear chimed in.

"What do you mean forgetting?"

"Shut up and get started already!" Demanded Monokid.

"Get started with...what exactly?" Asked the mystery boy.

"Exploring the academy!" Clarified Monotaro. "Go meet the ultimates, you'd gonna do an activity together later."

"So long, bear well!" They cheered, disappearing. But I had so many more questions! 

"This isn't a dream, right?" Asked the boy behind me.

"I'm Kaede Akamatsu, are you an ultimate too?"

"Yeah, uh, I'm Shuichi Saihara, the ultimate detective. Well, they say I'm the ultimate detective but..."

"You're a detective? That's such a cool ultimate!"

"I wouldn't really call myself a detective. I just solved one case and people just call me that."

"But you still solved a case, you should be proud of that! I'm the ultimate pianist, by the way. But that's all I'm good for really. I've never met another ultimate, it's nice to meet you!"

"And there's sixteen of us in this school!" Shuichi said, shaking my hand."But I can't remember how I got here."

"Yeah, now that I think about it, I can't either." This was just getting more confusing by the second. "But this can't be a coincidence. We should go explore! We might get some answers. Then maybe I can find a piano to play you a song!"

"I'd...I'd really like that, thanks." Shuichi helped me shove open the classroom door and look outside. I thought the deserted look of the classroom was just for effect, but overgrowth stretched all the way down the halls. Ivy and barbed wire tangled together on the bared windows, flowers and weeds shoved up through cracks in the floor and vines hugged tree branches as they dangled from the ceiling, casting haunted shadows across the walls. Shuichi helped my pull my hair clip from a rouge twig as we surveyed the area.

Dried grass and dead leaves swished under our feet as we walked through the halls, looking for anyone else wandering around. Shuichi tapped my arm. "I found this in my pocket." He showed me a small tablet with a single home button on the front.

Now that I thought about it, my backpack seemed a little heavier. "Hey, I have one too!" I reached into my bag and pulled out an identical tablet. The word 'Monopad' was written across the back. I don't ever remember owning this. "Try turning it on."

Shuichi held the power button and showed my a boot up screen with his name displayed on it. I tried the same, and my name flashed across my screen. Weird. This seemed like something worth holding onto. I shoved mine into my backpack and we we continued down the hall "Hey, wait!" I called out and Shuichi turned back to look at me. "I think the is a music room! The door had been decorate to look like a piano with a music carved into the wood. I jiggled the door knob, but it stayed locked. So much for playing Shuichi a song.

I jumped back as the I heard a loud "Rise and shine, ursine!" and the monocubs appeared. They seemed to like startling us. 

"Whaddya think this place is?" Asked Monotaro.

"Look at all this fancy writing," yelled Monokid. 

"Huh? Isn't this an Ultimate Reasearch Lab?" Said the pink bear.

"Well don't go tellin' them, we were tryin' ta be dramatic!" The yellow bear grumbled. 

"Oh, I see, sorry..."

"Ultimate Reasearch Lab?" I asked. I didn't know whether to hate the bears or not, but they were starting to get on my nerves.

"Rooms you to do your fancy, shmancy, ultimate stuff! Yay!" Cheered Monotaro, throwing his hands in the air. "This is yours, but most of them are hidden. It's still locked, 'cause.."

"We're still setting everything up." The pink bear gave me an apologetic smile. "That was Monokid's job, but he's such a dummy!"

"What are you laughin' at?! I'll bully you like I bully Monodam!" Monokid stomped his feet and he looked pretty scary for something that was about two feet tall.

"So long, bear well!" They bears disappeared as quickly as they had appeared, leaving us alone in the hallway again.

Shuichi led me through the hallway until we stopped in front of a girl with blue hair and glasses. Her long skirt ruffled in the chilly breeze blowing in through the barred windows. She was starring off into space, caught up in some kind of thought. We watched her for a while. Whatever she was thinking about made her eyes light up as she smiled, then frown in displeasure. 

"Hey, you're an ultimate student, right? Can we-" I tried, before I realize she was completely ignoring me. The girl continued to stare off into space, her facial expressions changing ever so often. Was I loud enough? I think she heard me, but I don't know. "Hey! Hellooo!" Okay, she definitely heard me that time. I poked her in the cheek. "Hi! Are you alive?!" I was shouting now. This was just getting ridiculous. 

As I reached out to slap her, just to see if she was indeed alive, I heard as soft "This day really is turning out to be so truly unexpected." Shuichi and I jumped at the sound. "Oh, I'm sorry, I get truly and plainly lost in my thoughts sometimes. I thought if I just ignored you, you would go somewhere else."

Well that was rude. I voiced that thought and the girl responded with, "It's also rude to make someone talk when they don't want to. But I feel like talking now, so it's fine! What should we talk about! My favorite Doraemin episode is 53. The one with the security cameras and target practice."

"That's great, but can you tell us your name? I'm Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate pianist."

"I'm Tsumugi Shirogane, the ultimate cosplayer!"

"You're a cosplayer?" Shuichi asked.

"It surprises some people because I'm so plain. Nice to meet you, Kaede."

"Can I ask you something? What were you thinking about earlier?" Shuichi fiddled with a pin on his jacket, not making eye contact with her. He hadn't really made eye contact with me, now that I think about it.

"Oh, I'm just plain curious about that dragon statue." Tsumugi stepped aside so I could get a good look at the large bronze statue behind he. It looked like a dragon holding a ball. "It seems out of place, don't you think?"

Now that she mentioned it, it did look out of place. I just couldn't put my finger on why. But we had bigger things to worry about. "Alright, we need to think of a way out!" My voice sounded optimistic considering the situation we were in. Shuichi and I left Tsumugi to her daydream and made our way down another staircase. This wasn't going the way I had planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys prefer more frequent updates with chapters that are about the same length as they have been, or less frequent updates with longer chapters?


End file.
